Sakura and Li getting married
by Sakura-Tran
Summary: Sakura and li was getting married. Linda heard what Li said to Sakura about marrying her. She commaned two black shadow to kill Sakura. Will Linda and the two black shadow kill Sakura and marry Li? you have to find out when you read this story.


Chapter 1  
  
Rrrrrrring....The alarm rang. Sakura jumped up from her bed."Hoe! It's 10:00 already?! I only have 30 minutes to get ready for my date with Li!" Sakura picked her outfit; a knee length pink skirt, a white shirt with pink hearts, and black shoes. On her hair was a pink headband with red hearts. She asked Kero how she looked.  
"Perfect"  
Sakura ran downstairs and ate her pancakes. She said goodbye and ran to the place where she was supposed to meet Li, and there he was, sitting by the fountain in the center of the park. He looked sort of nervous. Sakura sat next to him and asked,"What's wrong, you okay?" Li just nodded, then he got down on his knees and asked Sakura,"Will you marry me?" Sakura, with tears in her eyes, said yes, and Li slipped the ring on her finger.  
Nearby, behind a bush was , a classmate of Sakura and Li. Everyone knows that she has the Linda biggest crush Li,and they all know that she won't stop at anything until she gets what she wants. She saw what had just happened and started to cry. She said to herself,"Why did you pick Sakura over me Li? Why? I'm much more prettier than her." It was true, Linda's waist length hair was light brown and beautiful. Her eyes were light blue. Then she said,"I will win you Li, even if it means that I have to kill Sakura!"  
Meanwhile,in another bush nearby, Madison was videotaping the whole thing."Great, now everybody at Philips University will know that Sakura and Li are engaged. They make such a cute couple. I hope Sakura will let me make the wedding gowns. This is so wonderful. Sakura is so lucky, Li is kinda cute!"   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2  
"Congratulations Sakura!"  
Everyone at Philips University was congratulating her as she entered the school. Sakura asked Madison what was happening. Madison smiled and answered "Your engagement to Li." Sakura was shocked.  
"How did they find out?"  
"I told them."  
"Madison, how did you find out?"  
"I was behind some bushes and I got it all on tape."   
Minutes later Li entered the school.  
"Congratulations Li!"He asked Sakura what was going on.  
"They know about our engagement."  
Let me guess, Madison told them, right?"  
"Right!"  
Sweatdrop on Sakura and Li. Just then, Linda walked by."Congratulations,I guess." Then she handed Li a letter. It said to meet her at the big tree during lunch, come alone. Madison and Sakura told him that he should go.  
During lunch, Li went to meet Linda at the big tree. There she was waiting for him.  
"What do you want?"Li asked.  
"Nothing really, but for you to call off your engagement to Sakura."she said.  
"No way!"  
"Okay, but you'll be sorry."  
"Why?"  
"Well I come from a family of magic,and one of my ancestores made a stone that was so powerful that if I activated it, I would have the power to kill anyone I want. Including Sakura!"  
Li gasped.  
"So if you don't break your engagement and propose to me, then Sakura will die! So do we have a deal?"  
Slowly Li brought his hand up to shake Linda's."Sorry Sakura"Then Li walked away slowly. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 3  
  
Li was quiet for the rest of the lunch period, and Sakura and Madison were worried. "What's wrong?" Sakura asked Li  
"Nothing" he snapped back.   
"Hoe?!"  
Then Li walked away. Madison told Sakura to follow him and to tell her what happened later. Li knew Sakura was following him, he could sense her.  
~Just get it over with~  
"Umm... Sakura .... we can't get married anymore."   
And with that, he took off. He hated to see Sakura when she was sad.  
Sakura ran to the bathroom and burst in to tears. Madison saw her go in, and followed her. Sakura told Madison that Li didn't love her anymore and that he called off the wedding. Then Sakura fainted.  
**************---------------------------------********************  
During class  
"Why did you do that for Li-kun?"  
"Do what?"  
"Call off the wedding, Sakura was crying so hard, and she fainted. She said you didn't love her!"  
Li felt like crying. He loved Sakura, he'd give up his life for her.   
~I'm sorry Sakura~ A tear landed on Li's notebook. Madison saw it and was surprised.  
"What's wrong," Madison asked feeling concerned.  
"Nothing"  
Li ran out of class.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At her house, Linda was in a dark room. In the middle of the room was a big green stone. Linda was chanting something to the stone.  
"Spirits of the magic stone  
I call onto you  
Rise and awaken!  
Two black shadows came out of the stone. Linda spoke to them.  
"Tomorrow at 5:00 p.m, you will kill a girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto. Just follow me."  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, Linda gave Sakura a note telling her to meet her in the park alone. Sakura told Madison about the note, and Sakura decided to go. Li didn't know what the note said because Sakura wasn't talking to him. After school, Sakura finished her homework and walked to the park. Li tried calling Sakura, but she had already left, so he called Madison. He asked Madison what was in the note Linda gave sakura. Madison wouldn't tell him because Sakura told her not to tell anyone about the note. So Li told Madison everything about what happened and what Linda had said to him. Now Madison was scared for Sakura and told Li what was in the note. They both decided to go after Sakura and to meet by the fountain in the park. Madison brought her camera and Li brought his sword. They met and both split up to look for Sakura.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Chapter 5  
Sakura made it to the park on time.  
She found Linda by the tree holding a stone that was glowing.  
"Hi Linda, why did you want to see me?"  
I just wanted to tell you that Li is mine and that you will never see him again!"  
After Linda said that, two dark shadows came out from the stone. Sakura was scared, she still wore her key.  
"jump"  
Sakura jumped to the branch of the nearest tree.  
"Why is Linda doing this?"  
While Sakura was thinking, the two dark shadows came up from behind her.  
Sakura got scared and fell down to the ground.  
"I can't move!"  
"Of course you can't, I used a spell!"  
"Now Sakura guess what, Li is Mine!"  
The two dark shadows tied Sakura to a tree with a special rope.  
"This rope will drain all of your life and energy and in one hour, you will die. And you want to know something else, nobody can break it!"  
Sakura started to cry,"I love you Li."  
Then she fainted.  
  
"No! Sakura!"  
Li came with Madison, who of course, was videotaping the whole thing.  
Hi Li, miss me?" Linda asked.  
"No!"  
"Are you ready for our wedding?"  
"I'll never marry you, I love Sakura!"  
Linda was mad, her eyes glowing green.  
"Well if I can't have Li, then nobody can!"  
Linda commanded the dark shadows to kill Li. Li couldn't beat them, they were too strong, then while he was fighting the shadows, he noticed black diamonds on the shadows. He used his sword and crushed the black diamonds.  
The shadows vanished along with Linda. Madison reminded Li about Sakura. They both ran to sakura.  
Li knelt by her.  
I'm sorry Sakura, I love you really I do."  
Then he kissed her.  
The rope broke and restored all of Sakura's energy and life. Madison was happy with tears in her eyes.  
"Sakura, I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you. You mean more to me than anything in the world. Sakura, will you marry me?"  
Sakura, with tears in her eyes, nodded, smiling.  
After that, Li picked her up and twirled her around.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6  
  
It was the day of the wedding. The wedding was held in a beautiful garden full of cherry blossoms and peonies.  
Madison was dressing up Sakura in a beautiful white gown made by, of course, Madison. Madison was Sakura's Maid of Honor..Her dress was purple with lilacs on her straps.  
Stop moving Sakura!  
Li was busy putting on his tuxedo. It was white with a purple flower on the pocket.   
Zachary, his best man, was dressed in a black tuxedo.  
"Hey Li, are you nervous?"  
Finally the ceremony started. The wedding music started. Li was by the altar waiting for Sakura.  
Madison and Zachary marched down first, then Sakura. Li and Sakura both faced the altar.  
"Do you, Li, take Sakura to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"And do you, Sakura, take Li to be your husband?"  
"I do."  
They put their wedding rings on each other.  
"You may kiss the bride."  
They kissed!  
Everyone cheered.  
And they lived happily ever after!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
